1091 Otibryal Sarevir Voriel, C.
Otibryal Sarevir Voriel (born -50) is a current Marshal of Roam. As the most senior Marshal, he serves as one of the two Marshals of the Walls of the city. He served ably as an Officer and cavalry commander during the war in Crylalt under his family member Moody Machyal Sarevir-Machyal Voriel but spent much of the tyranny in Inachria at the Praetelon Well. Otibryal was elected as Consul during the Home War and requested the aid of Proud Machyal Sarevir-Machyal in dealing with Trucidal and his rebellion, unconvinced by the efforts of Scruval Qualens (and his new husband Old Degnal Voriel-Otibryal) to end the conflict. Otibryal is the god-brother of Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, one of the lead Dissenters. Otibryal is close to Uvinal, having served together as Officers from -29 to -26 in the Provincial and First Civil Wars, as Marshals in -12 and as Bursars in -9, but has not declared any affiliation to the Dissenter cause, and has little reason to, politically. He has a cordial relationship with Proud Machyal, but seems politically independent from him. His husband Blotchy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam is the half-son of Craven Coltal Candoam, and his brother Spotty Renyal Sarevir is the Governor of Fuscry. Link Dump Linked by: 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C. Son-in-Law. " Blotchy Renyal married the Marshal Otibryal Sarevir Voriel through Gagy Qualens, daughter of the late Consul Gibral Qualens-Pagnal Juctor." Relation Dump Sum: 16176 [[417 Otibryal Voriel-Cuinsal Adesican, C.|''417 Otibryal Voriel-Cuinsal Adesican, C.]] (Late) '''Half-Father'. [[534 Vulgar Erinvyal Sarevir Qualens, C.|''534 Vulgar Erinvyal Sarevir Qualens, C.]] (Late) '''Grandfather' (father of father 762 Amal Sarevir Candoam, C.) [[629 Rheumy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.|''629 Rheumy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Father-In-Law' (father of husband 1548 Blotchy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, B.) Father of the Roaman Fleet. 679 Craven Coltal Candoam, C. Father-In-Law (half-father of husband 1548 Blotchy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, B.) Patriarch and Conduit of Candoam. 724 Tantas Qualens Aunt (sister of mother 749 Paryty Qualens) ''749 Paryty Qualens'' (Late) Mother. [[762 Amal Sarevir Candoam, C.|''762 Amal Sarevir Candoam, C.]] (Late) '''Father'. 889 Wrinkled Scruval Candoam, G. Co-Father (father of husband 1412 Rough Scruval Candoam, W. of daughter 1722 Otibryal's Pagnas Sarevir) [[920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C.|''920 Vulgar Renyal Sarevir Juctor, C.]] (Late) '''Uncle' (blood-brother of father 762 Amal Sarevir Candoam, C.) 943 Thieving Renyal Candoam Qualens, M. Uncle (god-brother of mother 749 Paryty Qualens) 977 Old Cortisal Qualens Candoam, M. Uncle (brother of mother 749 Paryty Qualens) 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C. Brother. Governor of Fuscry. 1147 Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, M. God-Brother. 1198 Semural's Tersas Juctor Mother-In-Law (mother of husband 1548 Blotchy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, B.) 1208 Young Crotal Caralas Isomy, S. Cousin (son of sister 932 Erinvyal's Relvas Qualens of mother 749 Paryty Qualens) Sentinel. 1237 Ennal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, M. Son-In-Law (husband of daughter 1643 Otibryal's Hisdafty Sarevir) Captain of Medon Well. 1244 Young Gibral Anyly Voriel, C. Son-In-Law (husband of daughter 1643 Otibryal's Hisdafty Sarevir) 1458 Aphenas Voriel Sister-In-Law (wife of brother 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C.) Wife of Roam by 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C. (-12) 1465 Late Erinvyal Sarevir Voriel, W. Uncle (blood-brother of father 762 Amal Sarevir Candoam, C.) Captain of Adesican Well. 1473 Spotty Hyberital Candoam Sarevir, W. Nephew (half-son of brother 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C.) Captain of Roaman Well. 1529 Sleepy Renyal Sarevir Candoam, B. Nephew (son of brother 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C.) 1544 Degnal Sarevir Candoam, B. Nephew (son of brother 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C.) Bursar. 1545 Constrincal Candoam Sarevir, B. Nephew (half-son of brother 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C.) Bursar. 1548 Blotchy Renyal Voriel-Otibryal Candoam, B. Husband. Bursar. 1643 Otibryal's Hisdafty Sarevir Daughter. Wife of Roam by 1244 Young Gibral Anyly Voriel, C. (-2) 1726 Gagy Qualens Wife. Wife of Roam by 1091 Otibryal Sarevir Voriel, C. (-8) 1737 Pampal Fural Sarevir, O. Nephew (half-son of brother 1068 Spotty Renyal Sarevir, C.) Current six-time Officer. 1756 Sodden Parytal Voriel-Cuinsal Candoam, O. Nephew (son of god-brother 1147 Uvinal Voriel-Cuinsal Sarevir, M.) Current four-time Officer.Category:Stub Category:Unfinished Category:Link Dump Category:Consul Category:Living Person Category:Sarevir Category:Voriel Category:Person Category:Roaman Category:Familial Category:(Lazy Person) Category:Faction: Proud Machyal Category:Faction: Dissenters Category:Current Marshal Category:Officer Category:Officer 2 Times Category:Officer 3 Times Category:Officer 4 Times Category:Officer 5 Times Category:Officer 6 Times Category:Officer in Provincial War Category:Officer in 1st Civil War Category:Bursar Category:Administrator Category:Captain Category:Captain of Praetelon Well Category:Marshal Category:Bursar 2 Times Category:Administrator 2 Times Category:Marshal 2 Times Category:Living Consul Category:(Relation Dump)